


Blurred

by Tigerkid14



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Post 4x20 Myka has a visitor while she's in recovery in the hospital.





	Blurred

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this has been sitting in my drafts for a few years, so I figured I might as well post it. It absolutely ignores the season that did not happen.

Myka opened exhausted, drug heavy eyelids to look at her hospital room. Straight ahead of her was a small counter and sink. To her left was the IV pole, humming away while periodically making clicking noises like a VCR trying to rewind a tape that’s already been rewound. Her sleepy eyes made the whole room look blurry and it was hard to focus beyond the haze of drugs that kept the pain at bay.

But something had awoken her. There had been something in the confusion of hospital noises in the hallway and relative silence of the room that had called for her attention and she knew she would not rest until she figured it out. So she tried to make her drug addled mind concentrate long enough to determine the cause of her awakening.

Then a slight movement to her right made her swing her blurred gaze in that direction and Helena came into focus. She was sitting on the reclining hospital chair that the nurses had moved into the room when they figured out that Pete, Artie, and Steve would be taking turns staying long shifts with Myka whenever the chaos at the Warehouse permitted. It was supposed to be more comfortable for visitors and theoretically they could sleep in it though Myka secretly suspected none of them did.

Myka stared at Helena her poor mind trying to race but unable to do much more than note how perfectly clear Helena looked despite the blurring of the rest of the room around her. Helena was simply looking back at her, saying nothing while her eyes projected a lifetime’s worth of hurt, sleeplessness, fear, relief, affection, tenderness, and something Myka would almost be willing to say was love.

“What…” Myka attempted to croak but the dryness in her throat started her coughing and even as she looked for the glass of water she knew was somewhere near her bed, Helena rose gracefully to her feet, picked up the cup Myka had not yet seen, and was helping her position the straw so she could moisten her mouth and throat. Then Helena put the cup down and returned to her seat, all the while watching Myka who knew she was staring but could not be bothered to care about her lapse in manners.

There was a long pause as they continued looking at each other then Myka tried again. “What are you doing here?” She asked it with no accusation, no concern; just genuine curiosity. Part of her rational brain wondered silently if maybe she was hallucinating Helena’s presence. It would explain why she appeared to be so in focus while everything else shimmered like it was barely hanging on to the edge of reality.

Somehow in this moment, Helena seemed more real than reality and if Myka were being totally truthful, the idea of that scared her so much she found herself hoping it was just a hallucination. But then Helena spoke and Myka knew this was no dream, no figment of her imagination. Her imagination had never been this good at imitating Helena’s voice.

“I came to see you, darling, since I’d heard that you were feeling poorly.” It was an explanation that left out a great many things but delivered in that deliberately light tone of voice, it was plain even to Myka’s tired brain that Helena had done so on purpose. The look she was giving Myka also made plain that she was discouraging any further questions on the matter. That had never been enough to stop Myka before though and she tried to clear her mind enough to ask all the questions she was sure she ought to have.

“But who–? How–?” She stopped, unable to figure out how she wanted to phrase that question. Thankfully, Helena seemed to understand what she was trying to ask. “Apparently, despite all the uproar in the Warehouse the Farnsworths still work perfectly adequately. When Pete informed Claudia of your illness, she devised a way to contact me. I shall, of course, say nothing of the fact it was _Claudia_ who informed me you were ill and had just undergone a major medical procedure.”

There was a bite to Helena’s tone as she made the comment and she moved to stand next to the bed, her eyes boring into Myka’s with an intensity that was more than a little disconcerting and the hurt and anger in them was easy for Myka to read. Despite the anger in her voice and body language, Helena’s hand was still gentle as it reached out and caressed the side of Myka’s face.

When she spoke again her words were delivered in a playful manner and light tone but it was clear they carried a serious undertone. “I’m sure we shall, of course, manage to set aside time when you are well to discuss your gross oversight in that arena and your blatant tendency to attempt to manage life or death events on your own in a manner that borders on outright recklessness.”

Myka opened her mouth but gentle fingers to her slightly chapped lips stopped her from giving voice to her protest. “Enough for now, darling. You’re supposed to be resting and I can see you are tired.” Myka would have objected to Helena’s commanding tone but she found she didn’t have the energy to protest though she did her best to glare her irritation anyway. Helena had the audacity to smile at her.

It had to be the drugs, Myka decided as her eyes started to close of their own accord. It was the drugs that made the world seem as though it was only Helena who was in focus. That sort of clarity couldn’t be found in one person alone, right? She felt rather than heard Helena sit back down in her chair.

As she drifted off to sleep she finally figured out what it was that had woken her in the first place. It hadn’t been any sound. It was that she felt safe now. It had felt so strange that it had been enough to disturb her troubled rest. _Safe._ She mused as she felt her mind shutting down. _Helena makes me feel safe._ _Helena makes me feel loved._ It was her final thought as she finally returned to her healing slumber, clarity having arrived at last.


End file.
